Magic Magic Mushrooms
by society-kun
Summary: Gempa memasak seperti biasa. Tapi itu awal dari semuanya. "Kenapa bisa ada skeleton masuk ke pesawat ini hahh?""...kakiku kepanjangan." "KEPALAKU ILANG." "Aku baik baik saja, aku selalu sehat walafiat serta penuh berkah." "Hahahahaha, pausnya bisa bicara." "Istriku, pacarku, selingkuhanku." fiks Taufan gakuat Ya Allahh...


_Gempa memasak seperti biasa. Tapi itu awal dari semuanya. "Kenapa bisa ada skeleton masuk ke pesawat ini hahh!!!!??"__"...kakiku kepanjangan." "KEPALAKU ILANG." "Aku baik baik saja, aku selalu sehat walafiat serta penuh berkah." "Hahahahaha, pausnya bisa bicara." "Istriku, pacarku, selingkuhanku." fiks Taufan gakuat Ya Allahh..._

* * *

**BoboiBoy milik Animonsta**

**cerita ini hanya kegilaan saya dan untuk kepuasan saja, tidak ada keuntungan apapun selain itu**

**warning: _elemental siblings, typo, OOC, BBB _Galaxy****, humor garing dan pemaksaan**

**_~Cendawan Ajaib~_**

**_Magic Magic Mushrooms_**

**semoga anda menikmati walau sesaat**

**Happy Reading**

***************

* * *

Gempa menatap ragu. Dia menatap jamur itu dengan teliti sebelum memasukkannya dalam keranjang yang dia bawa. Dia pernah ingat Thorn mengatakan tentang sebuah jamur tapi dia lupa apa nama jamur itu.

Halilintar di belakangnya memanggil. Gempa segera menghampiri.

"Sudah?" Halilintar menatap Gempa datar. Adiknya itu mengangguk mantap.

"Ayo kembali," ajak Halilintar. Gempa mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Nanti masak jamur ya?"

Halilintar mengangguk saja apa yang dikatakan Gempa. Adiknya pasti memasakkan jamur tumis atau sup jamur. Ya dia sudah lama tidak memakan itu sih, jadi biarkan saja Gempa melakukan apa yang dia mau.

* * *

Gopal, Taufan dan Blaze kembali ke pesawat setelah mencari informasi tentang misi yang mereka emban tadi. Mereka masuk ke ruang santai di mana ada Thorn (terlihat dari baju dan topinya) di sana.

Dan menangis kencang.

Gopal dan duo Boboiboy saling pandang.

"Thorn?! Kau kenapa?!" Blaze segera berlari menghampiri Thorn dengan Taufan dan Gopal menyusulnya di belakang.

"HUAAAAAA, KEPALAKUUU."

"Kepala?? Kepalamu kenapa?!" Taufan terlihat ikut panik melihat adik kembarnya itu menangis. Yah Thorn memang kerap menangis karena dijahili olehnya dan Blaze, tapi selain itu Thorn jarang menangis.

"Kepalamu sakit kah, Boboiboy?!" Gopal ikutan panik karena Taufan dan Blaze panik.

"Kepalaku... KEPALAKU ILANGGG!! HUAA!!"

Seketika Taufan Blaze Gopal menganga lebar, selebar lebarnya. Sementara Thorn masih menangis kencang.

"KEPALAKU ILANGGG, HUAAA, GIMANA AKU BISA KETEMU ATOK NANTI KEPALAKU GAADA!!" jerit Thorn melengking dan menyakitkan telinga tiga orang di depannya ini.

Tunggu tunggu, Blaze tidak paham. Oke, Thorn, adiknya itu memang polos polos merujuk bodoh (_author diikat akar_). Tapi sekarang pikirannya terlalu rendah untuk bisa mencerna perkataan Thorn, tentang, kepalanya, yang masih terpasang utuh, di atas lehernya, menyambung antara tulang leher dan tengkorak, dan dia, barusan, bilang, tidak ada?! What?! Hilang?!

"_Dey! _Terus ini apaan bodoh?!" Gopal _menonyor_ kepala Thorn sedikit dan langsung disusul teriakan memekakkan telinga khas Thorn.

Plus sikutan kejam Taufan dan Blaze.

"Hoi, kenapa disikut?!"

"Jangan melakukan itu pada Thorn, karena--"

"--hanya kami yang boleh."

Gopal tak sangung untuk tidak _sweat drop _karena dikondisi seperti itu duo Boboiboy ini masih memikirkan adik kecil mereka. Apa kata Gopal? _Brocon? _

"Ada apa ini?" Yaya dan Ying masuk ke ruangan itu juga. Dan menemukan Thorn yang menangis, sementara tiga buah manusia di sampingnya cengo berjamaah.

"Hoy, apa kalian buat dengan Thorn hah??!" Ying mendelik keji.

"Hah? Bukan kamilah yang membuatnya menangis," Gopal protes tidak terima. Disusul anggukan duo kembar di sampingnya.

"Terus, kenapa Thorn menangis seperti itu?" Yaya mendekati mereka.

"Kami saja tidak paham, apalagi kau dan Ying yang baru masuk. Kami masuk dan dia sudah menangis sambil berteriak kalau kepalanya hilang," Taufan mengusap dahinya bingung ketika Gopal ikut menjawab pertanyaan Yaya dengan kenyataan.

"Hei, Thorn, kau kenapa?" tanya Ying tiba tiba sambil mencolek pundak Thorn. Lalu disusul lagi teriakan Thorn.

"HUAAAA, ADA KUNTILANAK NYOLEK THORN YA ALLAH!!"

"Hah?! Kunti apa?" Ying sudah bersiap akan melempar sepatunya kalau tidak ditahan Taufan Blaze.

"Hei! Aku dengar Thorn menjerit, ada ap-- ASTAGA, Ice! Jangan masuk dulu!! Kenapa bisa ada skeleton masuk ke pesawat hahh!!!???"

Suara Boboiboy lain memasuki pendengaran mereka. Kali ini juga diselingi _sweat drop, speechless, _dan kawan kawannya. Gempa dan Ice. Mereka masuk karena mendengar Thorn berteriak. Tapi belum sampai masuk, Gempa sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Dan berkata kalau melihat skeleton di ruangan itu padahal hanya ada mereka.

"Skeleton? Skeleton apa Gempa?"

"WAAAA, skeletonnya suara mirip Yaya!!!" Yaya dibuat menahan amarah.

"_Haiyah, _ini anak kenapa pula astagaa... Tadi Thorn, sekarang Gempa. Siapa lagi astaga..." Ying mengeluh. Gopal melihat kejadian ini dengan tawa tidak ikhlas.

_Tolong katakan ini hanya halusinasinya_

"Di mana Kak Hali di saat seperti ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu tidak enak dengannya," perkataan Taufan yang dipenuhi rasa khawatir mendapat delikan tajam dari Gempa.

"Mau apa dia mencari Kak Hali, hah?! Jangan harap kau bisa menemukannya!" Gempa sudah menggila dan tidak mengenali Taufan lagi. Ice di samping Gempa menatap mereka semua dalam diam, tapi menatap dalam. Entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Taufan, dengan gerah, langsung menaiki angin toufan kecilnya dan melesat. Lepas dari jangkauan Gempa ataupun Ice untuk mencari kakak sulung mereka.

Sementara sisanya, masih dalam kecanggungan, kebingungan, dan keheranan luar biasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Ah, siall... Dia lolos. Tapi kalian tidak akan lolos, hiyaaaa."

Gempa bersiap menyerang mereka. Yaya, Ying, Blaze, dan Gopal gelagapan.

"Gem-Gempa, ini kitalahh... Teman-temanmuuu...!!" Gopal mengatakan itu sambil menghindari tanah tanah tinggi yang dibuat Gempa untuk memerangkap mereka.

"_Tukaran makanan!_" Gopal merubah salah satu gundukan tanah yang berhasil meraih kakinya. Yaya melayang, Ying berlari menghindar, dan Blaze dibawa Yaya dengan Thorn sekaligus dalam kuasa si gadis kerudung.

"Kak Gempaaaaa, ini Blaze lahhh... Adik Kak Gempa yang paling unyu dan manis... Masa Kak Gempa lupa sihhh." Blaze mencoba dengan caranya. Sayangnya, mental. Gempa sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

_Sakit cuy,_

"_Jari bayang._"

Tiba-tiba penyelamat datang. Sulur sulur bayang hitam keunguan mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan Gempa dan menahannya. Fang datang dengan background komika _syalalala. _

Oke, itu membuat temannya _ilfeel _semua. Entah harus berterima kasih atau gerah.

Tangan kanan memperbaiki kacamata yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat. Tangan kiri mengarahkan tahanannya. Dan wajah penuh kesongongan tingkat Dewa terpasang.

_Tapi, _

"Ada apakah wahai kalian semua?? Kenapa kalian bergaduh hanya karena masalah kecil saja," nada bicaranya itu lhooo. Tambah membuat semua, kecuali Gempa Ice Thorn, ingin muntah.

Beneran, sejak kapan Fang jadi murid absolut dan copy paste Papa Zolaa?? Ying tidak paham.

"Fang--!! Kau, kenapa denganmu juga?!" Blaze berteriak tidak terima. Sudah cukup Thorn dan Gempa yang aneh, jangan nambah lagi.

"Aku? Aku baik baik saja, aku selalu sehat walafiat serta penuh berkah," oh, jangan lupa background yang bisa Blaze Gopal Yaya Ying lihat di balik punggung Fang. Bunga bunga, tulung.

Belum selesai kebingungan mereka. Halilintar, diseret oleh Taufan, yang membuat histeris Gempa, lalu merambat ke Thorn karena mendengar jeritan Gempa.

"Taufan, Halilintar kenapa?" Yaya menatap aneh pada mereka. Apalagi wajah Taufan yang pucat pasi, dengan menarik kerah kiri Halilintar seperti menarik anak kucing. Dan jangan lupa wajah kosong Halilintar. Oh, dia seperti kehilangan nyawa.

"Aduh, tolong, hah... Ikat orang orang ini jadi satu. Aku harus nyari Solar dulu," kata Taufan terengah. Yaya tidak paham.

"Sungguh, cari cara untuk membuat satu, dua, lima orang ini terikat apapun atau tidak bisa bergerak dan jangan membuat mereka sendirian. Bahaya! Akan aku jelaskan nanti, aku mau nyari Solar," Taufan melempar Halilintar ke arah Ying, dan ditahan oleh Ying dengan wajah terheran heran.

"Sudah cepat lakukan!!!" teriak Taufan dari luar.

**Sebelumnya**

Taufan yang berhasil melewati Gempa segera mencari Halilintar. Demi apapun, kakaknya yang selalu dia jahili itu membuatnya ketar ketir hati sekarang. Melihat Thorn dan Gempa seperti itu membuatnya shock dan Taufan belum bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya.

Taufan langsung menuju kamar sang kakak.

"Kak Hali!!!" dijeblaknya pintu kamar kakaknya itu tanpa permisi. Sudah biasa sih.

Yang tidak biasa adalah, ketika melihat Halilintar jongkok di samping meja belajarnya. Menatap kosong ke depan, dan tidak mengeluarkan suara. Serem oi, Taufan mengakui kakaknya memang seram dan pendiam, tapi ini lebih dari itu.

"Ka-kak Hali... Kak Hali ngapain...?"

Halilintar melirik Taufan. Dan itu cukup membuat Taufan diam di tempat.

"Lagi nyamar."

"Nyamar apa?" Taufan refleks bertanya.

"Nyamar jadi tempat sampah."

Detik selanjutnya Taufan sudah bersiap menjedukkan kepalanya ke lantai kamar. Lelucon jenis apalagi yang saudara saudaranya lakukan hari ini?!

"Kak Hali... jangan bercanda plis. Gempa sama Thorn aneh dari tadi Kak Hali jangan ikutan deh," Taufan menarik lengan Halilintar agar berdiri. Si empu memang berdiri, tapi seperti tidak rela aksi _menyamar _nya dihentikan oleh Taufan.

"Kak Hali harus bantuin nyadarin mereka. Titik," Taufan menarik Halilintar dari sana.

Di tengah perjalanan, Halilintar berhenti. Taufan ikut berhenti. Dia melihat kakaknya menatap kakinya dalam.

"Kak Hali kenapa?" belum sempat mendapat jawaban, Taufan diberi spot jantung lagi karena tiba tiba Halilintar membuat pedang petir merah dan mengarahkannya pada kakinya sendiri. Taufan buru buru menahan kedua lengan sang kakak sulung.

"Kak Hali mau apaaaa?? Jangan konyol tolong!!" Taufan hampir menangis gulung gulung sekarang.

"...kakiku kepanjangan. Mau kupotong biar pendek sedikit. Biar rapi," kata Halilintar polos(?) membuat Taufan ingin masuk ke palung mariana sekarang juga.

"Kak Hali jangan gila!! Mana ada kaki Kak Hali kepanjangan, udah pas itu astagaaa!!" Taufan menahan kakaknya sekuat tenaga. Kenapa sih para kembarannya hari ini? Mereka salah makan apa?

Halilintar memberontak dan Taufan masih berusaha menahan kedua lengan kakaknya itu agar tidak berbuat semena mena.

"AHHH, SUDAH! Dimana astaga di Solar...!! Dia pasti tahu gimana cara hentiin mereka... Pertama, amanin Kak Hali!" Taufan menarik kerah Halilintar, lalu membawanya menggunakan _hoverboard _nya menuju ruangan tadi.

**Saat ini**

Taufan berkeliling mencari Solar. Anak itu entah ada di mana karena saat mencari di ruangan Solar, dia tidak di sana.

"Aaahhh, kemana anak itu sihhh, Ochobot juga gaada," Taufan menggosok kepalanya kasar. Topinya hampir jatuh kalau tidak segera dia benahi.

"Taufan--"

"Ochobot! Masuk ke ruangan santai sekarang. Gausah banyak tanya. Ke sana. Sekarang!!" panik, Taufan langsung melempar Ochobot ke udara ke arah ruangan santai dan meninggalkannya bahkan sebelum Ochobot bertanya.

"Kau akan tahu setelah ke sana!!! Aku mau cari Solarrr!!!" teriak Taufan.

Ochobot berpusing pusing ria. Programnya agak kacau setelah dia berputar di udara akibat lemparan Taufan.

"Ah-ah, oke, SOLAR DI TEMPAT LATIHAN NGOMONG-NGOMONG!" Ochobot belum selesai pusing dan dia harus segera menuju ke ruangan yang dimaksud Taufan karena sepertinya gawat sekali.

Taufan langsung meluncur. Kegilaan ini harus segera dihentikan. Tapi dia lagi lagi _speechless_.

"Ahahahaha, istriku lebih tua dari aku kok, tenang saja."

"Mana boleh, pacarku itu cantik, kan, jadi dia lebih muda dari akuu."

"Hehehehe, selingkuhanku manisnya lebihin pacar sama istriku."

_Kegilaaan apalagi Ya Allah!!!!! _

Solar menoleh ke arah Taufan dengan ceria. Taufan ulangi, _dengan ceria! _

"Kak Taufan! Kak Kak, lihat! Istriku, pacarku, selingkuhanku. Tengok... Kakak bangga kan padaku," kata Solar menunjukkan alat alat _gym _pada Taufan.

_Gak! _Batin Taufan meletup seperti kawah panas.

Dilihatnya beberapa staff TAPOPS menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding ruangan itu dan mengintip. Entah apa yang Solar lakukan tadi.

"Istri apa?! Pacar apa, selingkuhan apaan?! Sungguh, Solar bin Amato, kau masih enam belas tahun yaaa, jangan mikir macam macam."

"Yeee, emang kenapa kalau masih enam belas tahun."

"Sudahi semua ini Ya Allah, hamba mohonnn," Taufan sudah jengah. Ditariknya kerah belakang Solar yang mencak mencak dipisahkan dari istri istrinya. Atau apapunlah itu, Taufan gapeduli!

"Kak Taufannn!! Jangan pisahin aku dengan mereka, huaaaaa!!" dan Solar nangis. Taufan berusaha menulikan telinganya detik itu dan seterusnya.

Dan di ruangan mulai agak menyeramkan karena Ice membekukan beberapa tempat karena dia meyakini kalau banjir sudah melanda ruangan itu dan pesawat.

"ICE, JANGAN IKUT GILA AH!" Blaze kalang kabut melelehkan ice di sekitar mereka.

* * *

"Oke, jadi?"

Taufan bersedekap.

Blaze berkacak pinggang.

Gopal makan.

Yaya bingung.

Ying berfikir keras.

Ochobot melayang.

Enam orang sisanya diikat.

"Mana aku tahu, tiba tiba gini," tunjuk Blaze pada dua kakaknya dan tiga adiknya serta Fang yang masih ber background _Syalalala _itu.

Ochobot menggaruk kepalanya. Yang tidak gatal. Dengan kata lain, dia juga bingung.

"Mereka makan apa gitu?"

Gopal menggeleng.

Yaya menggeleng.

Ying menggeleng.

Taufan mengangguk.

"Kok ngangguk sih ni tahi ayam, emang situ tahu kenapa bisa gini?" Ying menempeleng kepala Taufan.

"Ya enggaklah! Capek geleng geleng mulu!" sungut Taufan.

"Sudahlah kalian," Yaya mencoba menengahi.

"Hadeehhh... terbalik," Ochobot ikut pusing sekarang. Tunggu, robot bisa pusing? Entah.

"Kita tunggu. Sepertinya mereka melakukan sesuatu atau mungkin memakan sesuatu terus jadi begini. Semoga efeknya tidak akan lama," Ochobot menyuarakan pendapatnya. Yang lain setuju dan mengangguk. Taufan menggeleng. Ying mensleding pinggangnya.

* * *

Sayangnya, harapan mereka tidak terwujud. Setelah disatukan seperti itu enam orang tersebut malah makin menjadi.

Gempa berteriak kesetanan.

"SKELETONNYA BERTAMBAHHH!!!"

Bahkan akan membuat golem tanah kalau saja Yaya tidak menahannya dengan _tarikan gravity_ miliknya.

Ice tertawa gila. Setelah tadi dia hanya menatap, dan akhirnya membekukan separuh ruangan ini, kini dia tertawa seperti kerasukan jin jadi jadian. Dan sekarang dia melihat semua orang menjadi paus dan bisa bicara.

"Hahahahaha, pausnya bisa bicara."

Taufan dan Blaze mati matian menahan Halilintar agar tidak memotong tangan dan kakinya yang katanya kebesaran atau kepanjangan.

"Kak Hali, jangan, aduh tolong!"

"HUAAAA, TANGANKU HILANGG!!!"

Halunya Thorn makin bertambah. Bisa bisa akhirnya dia akan berteriak kalau seluruh tubuhnya hilang dan dia jadi hantu. Blaze ingin tertawa tapi kasihan.

Solar mulai menganggap Fang itu istrinya dan Gopal adalah mertuanya. Gopal mangap mangap seperti ikan peliharaan Ice.

Fang sendiri membuat khotbah di hari Sabtu. Memparodikan khotbah kala Jumatan dengan bahasa yang dia buat sendiri, materi mengenai kewarasan hati. Padahal dirinya sama sekali tidak waras.

Ochobot terpaksa memanggil medis dan membius mereka. Yah, dengan susah payah tentu saja.

* * *

"Ahh, jadi begitu..." Taufan Blaze Gopal Yaya Ying Ochobot memahami situasinya.

Keesokan harinya, Gempa menceritakan semuanya. Efek halusinasi itu sudah hilang. Dan mereka berkumpul di tempat yang sama saat Gempa dan Halilintar menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya.

"Ahhh, iya... hehe, seperti... seperti itu..." Gempa menceritakan kejadian yang sebenernya.

Di mana dia mengambil sebuah jamur dan memasaknya. Yang dimakan oleh dirinya Halilintar, Ice, Thorn, Solar, dan Fang yang mampir karena undangan. _Magic mushrooms _namanya. Thorn pernah memberitahunya tentang itu tapi Gempa lupa. Dia pikir itu aman jadi dia bawa saja.

Tapi efeknya mengerikan.

Taufan menatap mereka _speechless_. Dirinya masih tidak terima dengan kejadian kemarin tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa karena kemarin dia sibuk juga.

"Gempa... Beneran, ingin kusentil ginjalmu saat ini juga," Taufan menatap adiknya itu yang cengengesan bersalah.

"Sudahlah Taufan. Yang penting semua berakhir tanpa ada masalah lagi," hibur Yaya. Taufan menatapnya dengan aneh. Yaya senyum senyum _sweat drop. _

"Tapi jamurnya habis kemarin?" tanya Ochobot. Halilintar mengangguk. Blaze juga mengangguk. Blaze disuruh Halilintar membakar jamur itu karena kejadian kemarin.

Blaze mendiamkan Gempa. Masih kesal dia diacuhkan kemarin dan Gempa merasa bersalah walau dia tidak begitu ingat.

"Syukurlah," Ying bernapas lega.

Gopal mendelik ke arah Solar. Solar mengalihkan pandangannya. Fang diam mematung di tempat.

Kalian tahu, karena gilanya jamur itu. Kemarin. Waktu masih mendapat efeknya, Solar mengira Fang adalah istirnya dan Gopal adalah mertuanya. Jadi, kemarin, Solar, melamar Fang di depan Gopal dan mendapat tempeleng dari semua orang waras di sana.

_Untungnya... Kaizo gaada di tempat_

Thorn dan Ice memojok di sofa. Mereka menutupi malu mereka dengan kegiatan lain. Diam contohnya.

"Hoy Thorn, badanmu utuh?"

Thorn bersemu merah, "Diyam!!" Blaze tertawa keras.

Halilintar menyembunyikan diri di depan handphonenya. Topinya menutupi separuh wajahnya dan Gempa di sampingnya. Taufan masih mendelik padanya.

Yah, untungnya masalah ini berakhir sebagaimana mestinya.

* * *

**jadi... karena masih mikirin gimana lanjutan yang kemarin, aku scroll scroll ig.** **eh, nemu postingan akun meme.**

**slide pertama nunjukin pengertian _magic mushrooms _sendiri, terus slide selanjutnya nunjukkin tentang pengalaman pengalaman konyol orang orang twitter tentang dirinya sendiri atau orang orang sekitarnya mengenai _magic mushrooms_**

**ngakak seketika, ya, aku tahu kalau jamur itu haram ternyata karena memabukkan. tapi kadang orang gatau ya gimana. secara pribadi emang belum pernah nyobain karna di tempatku jamur itu emang gadimakan. takutnya racunin, eh ternyata emang bener jamur gila XD**

**sebagian ide diatas berdasar cerita orang twitter di post ig akun meme itu, sebagian aku mikir yang pas. garing emang dan berakhir gitu aja**


End file.
